


An Alternate Crush

by TiredSoul



Series: Miraculous Ladybug Fanfics [8]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: ALIX AND NATH ARE BFFS HERE KK, AU where Nath liked Alix instead of Mari, F/M, I JUST WANT NATHANAËL TO HAVE FRIENDS, I REGRET NOTHING, Mentions of people, Mylène is mentioned, had to, swearing is in fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7892362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredSoul/pseuds/TiredSoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if, in an alternate story, instead of Marinette being the object of Nathanaël's crush, it was our favourite pinkette, Alix?</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Alternate Crush

"Nathanaël! What are you drawing?" Madame Mendeleiev had snapped, causing Alix to perk up from her daydream and glance back to her teacher and the redhead a few rows diagonally from her. Said redhead looked up in surprise, his eyes wide.

"Wha-- Wha?"

"And these artistic endeavours are clearly why you are failing science!" The purple hair woman scoffed. The redhead flushed a dark red and looked at his drawings in embarrassment. "I'm sorry..."

"You go march yourself down to the principal's office and show him that chicken scratch! Then you'll be really sorry!" Nathanaël nodded softly, standing and holding his sketchbook close to him as he walked, slowly, to the door, only for him to trip over Marinette's bag and his book to go flying. Chloé, unluckily for him, grabbed his book and laughed.

"Ooh! Look, Sabrina! It's him as a superhero! And look who he's saving! It's Alix!" Wait, what? Alix looked at Chloé in surprise as she smirked up at her, and then to Nathanaël, whose face heated up, and he stuttered,

"U-Uh..."

"Your best friend is so totally crushing on you, Alix!" Chloé crooned, causing Nathanaël to grab at the sketch book.

"Gimme that!" He cried, pulling it into his arms, looking anywhere but Alix, who was gaping at him.

"Enough! Nathanaël, go!" The redhead left without another word, and suddenly, everyone's eyes were on the pinkette, who suddenly became more interested in the board. Nathanaël... liked her? Her... Her best friend... liked her...!

\------

"The first particle physics presentation group is Alix, Juleka and Ivan." Madame Mendeleiev spoke up. Yeah, Alix could deal with that. They were cool. She'd spaced out before she could hear the other groups though. Not like she gave a damn. Not while she was thinking about Nathanaël. God, she hoped he wasn't upset... Chloé was a real pain, sometimes. She shook her head. No, she was gonna focus on the project.  
At least... She hoped so.

\------

"Right, I'll do this part, you do that, and Ivan will do this part, 'kay?" Alix pointed at three separate sections of the assignment, and her two partners picked up their pens and nodded, causing Alix to do the same.

It was five minutes later into the study session when Alix heard a scream, causing all three heads to snap up and watch as Chloé was surrounded by berets. Alix's eyes widened in surprise, and she stood and grabbed her things to leave. Her two partners seemed to have the same ideas, as both said, "C-continue this sesh later!" And ran off in a panic. Alix moved to follow when she saw a flash of multiple colours. 'The Akuma!' She realised. She turned on her heel and ran, ran all the way home.

\------

Alix flopped onto her bed with a sigh, throwing her bag down. Boy, what a day. Finding out someone likes you, an akuma... Jeez. She'd barely closed her eyes when they'd snapped back open upon hearing a strange noise. She let out a noise as the akuma from the library had erased her windows and had come in.

"I-it's you! F-from the library! What are you doing here? How did you...?" She managed out.

"I just wanted to see you." The akuma offered gently, and Alix fidgeted softly. 

"Oh.. Uh, okay. But why did you attack Chloé?" She'd almost flinched when he spat out,

"Because Chloé is cruel and selfish!" Alix had to offer a slightly sheepish smile.

"Can't argue with that, red. Ah... Are you... Gonna hurt me?" She asked in a hesitant voice, and the akuma shook his head quickly.

"You? You're Alix! You're cute and funny... And perfect! I could never hurt you!" Alix's eyes widened in surprise. Cute? Funny? PERFECT?

"I... Uh, wow, that's, wow. Thanks, I think?" Alix stuttered out, a light pink dusting her cheeks, and the akuma smiled softly.

"So, I just came by to ask you, it, uh, well, it's my birthday today, and, uh, would you wanna come to my party?" The akuma asked awkwardly. It was Nathanaël's birthday too...

"I've kinda got a project... Plus..." She trailed off softly, and the akuma almost seemed... sad?

"Oh, please, Alix! It'll just be you and me!" He grabbed his pen and began to draw. Alix gasped in surprise when a small piece of paper appeared in front of him, which he grabbed and handed to her.

"Oh wow, is that me? Wow...!" She recognised that style of art...! Only one person had this style...

"You like it?" He asked in a hopeful tone, and Alix nodded. 

"I love it. So much that... That I'll go to your party. On one condition." The akuma nodded eagerly. "You gotta leave Chloé alone, okay?"

"Absolutely! For you and only you. Meet you in the love bank, next to Notre-Dame, at sunset!" He grabbed his pencil again and drew himself a jetpack and flew off out of the hole he'd left in her wall. She watched as he left and sighed.

"Alix Kubdel, just what have you gotten yourself into?" Poor Nathanaël, an akuma... She... She was going to try. Try and help him, before she called Alya and told her about the akuma. Quickly, she pulled out her phone and brought up her contacts Juleka and Ivan, sending them a quick text, 'Yo, hope u guys got home o.k. I'm gonna do my piece at home, kk?' Before she turned off her phone and shoved it into her pocket. She had a... A date to go to. 

"What the literal fuck have I gotten myself into?"

\------

Alix shuffled slowly to the Seine, holding a bag in her hands. It was Nathanaël's birthday... And, well, people should get presents on their birthdays, so... "Happy birthday." She mumbled softly when she found herself just a few feet from the akuma. The akuma turned, his face lighting up.

"Alix! You came." Alix offered a shy smile and nodded. "Thank you for accepting my invitation." He offered, and Alix nodded again, glancing past him to look at the scenery. 

"Wow, it's beautiful!" He beamed.

"You like it? Well, I'm just getting started." He gently pulled her to the little float he had drawn up and gently sat her down, seating himself down next to her. He grabbed his pen, ready to draw something, when the clouds covered the light, causing him to growl out, "Oh, come on!" 

"Sorry?" Alix murmured, and the akuma winced. 

"Sorry if I startled you. I... I just can't draw in the dark." He admitted softly, drawing a glowing moon, causing him to smile in relief. "There." He was about to draw something when Alix quickly touched his wrist, causing him to look up into her blue eyes. She swallowed softly, and lifted up the bag in her hands.

"I... I got you a gift. For your birthday." His teal eyes widened in shock, and he hesitantly reached out for the bag, as if she was going to pull it away and say, 'Ha! As if I'd buy YOU a present!' But she only smiled and placed it into his hands. 

He shakily opened up the bag, letting out a gasp of surprise when he saw a packet of high quality pencils and a new sketchbook. He looked back up at Alix.

"Happy birthday, Nathanaël." She whispered, leaning in and pressing a kiss to his cheek, causing the redhead akuma to blush and stutter, losing his cool. He hadn't even registered her calling him by his name. She smiled softly, a pink dusting her cheeks as turned away.

A comfortable silence fell between the two, with the akuma drawing music with his tablet, and Alix watching him happily. Alix didn't know why, but it made her happy, in a way.

Until Chat Noir and Ladybug showed up. He'd jumped up and tugged her behind him, causing the heroes to stiffen.

"Leave her alone, Evillustrator!" The spotted hero cried out. Alix hadn't even known his akuma name until now. Evillustrator?

"You leave her alone!" Evillustrator spat, beginning to draw something to protect the two. Somehow, before she could be fully 'protected', she'd been grabbed by Chat Noir, who rushed off, causing Evillustrator to cry out and move to run after her.

Chat Noir placed her down a few streets away, before rushing off. Alix gasped, and ran after him, only to watch him change course. It seemed Evillustrator now was heading for Chloé's hotel. With the present in his arms, and a look of fury on his face. Shit.  
Shit.  
SHIT!!!

Alix began to run in the opposite direction, the way to the hotel. She needed to stop him. Them? Whatever!!

\------

"Pound it!" Chat Noir and Ladybug cried out, matching grins on their faces when Alix opened the door, panting. "N-N-Nathanaël?" She wheezed, causing both heroes' eyes to widen. She'd ran all that way, just to check on the redhead?

Said redhead was blushing a deep red of embarrassment, and refused to look up to Alix, who was struggling for breath.

"D-d-dude... I was s-so worried!" She wheezed, stumbling over to him, ignoring Chloé's complaints. Like she gave a shit right now. She knelt down shakily in front of him, grabbing at his hand. "Are... Are y-you okay?" He finally looked up, his teal eyes, full of worry, searching her blue, which were full of endearment.

"I... I should be asking you that... You look exhausted." She cracked a smile, and softly laughed, nodding weakly.

"I'm fine, N-Nath. C'mon, let's get you home." At least her breathing had calmed. She tugged him up lightly, and glanced back up at the heroes, who hadn't left yet. She nodded at them minutely, and glanced back at Nathanaël, who now stood, still clutching the bag he had been given in akuma form. She gave a small glare to Chloé before leading Nathanaël out.

\------

The pair walked in silence. An uncomfortable one. Alix felt she needed to say something, but what? She was beaten to the punch line when,

"Thank you." She glanced over at Nathanaël, who had a small blush on his face. "For coming to my birthday. And getting me these. It... It was nice of you. I'm just sorry it was while I was an akuma." Alix sent him a small smile, and shook her head.

"It wasn't your fault, Nath. And besides, I'd do it again if I had to. You're my friend."

"And you don't mind that I...?" 'like you?'

"No. I don't mind." She shook her head again. "I'm a little surprised, but I don't mind." Nathanaël stopped, causing Alix to turn back and face him, a look of curiosity on her face.

"A-Ah... Would you... Um, g-go on a p-proper d-date with m-me, s-sometime?" He stuttered, and Alix blinked at him, a smile tugging at her lips.

"Sure, Nathanaël. I'd love to." The redhead lit up like a Christmas light, and he rushed up and pulled Alix into a hug. One she returned.

She reckoned they'd be okay.

\------

Everyone's eyes were on Alix and Nathanaël when they walked into the classroom together, laughing at each other's jokes. Everyone was surprised when Alix walked past her usual desk, offering Mylène a small smile, and went to sit with Nathanael, who looked ecstatic. Alix sat herself down, pulling out her books, and looked up, pulling on a deadpan look. "What?" Everyone looked away, slightly embarrassed, all but one.

"So, you two losers are dating, now? Ha!" Chloé laughed. Nathanaël shrunk in his seat, and Alix's nose flared. 

"How about you shut your mouth, Bourgeois, and grow the fuck up?" A few gasps ran through the room. "You, of all people, got Nathanaël akumatised, so just shut your gob." She spat. "And yes, I'm dating Nathanaël now. If you got a problem, talk to the fist!" She held up her fist in a threatening way. 

"Lixi." She turned her gaze slightly to Nathanaël, who shook his head. "Bitchgeois isn't worth it." More gasps filled the room. Had Nathanaël Kurtzberg, resident shy guy, just called Chloé a bitch?

Alix grinned, slowly pulling down her fist. "Nice one! I'm so using that from now on." Chloé went to speak, but Madame Bustier walked into the room. If she saw how annoyed Chloé was, she didn't mention it.

Alix looked back at Nathanaël, who began to draw, and smiled softly. She had a feeling everything would be alright.

Well, aside from the akuma.

But everything would be alright now.


End file.
